Shinobi
by Mari.Videl
Summary: Um Shinobi nunca demonstra seus sentimentos, não importa as circunstâncias. Sentimentos são fraquezas, eles nos cegam e nos desviam do sentido do dever.


Contextualizando: Essa fic se passa no mundo de Naruto pós Quarta Guerra Ninja. Tsunade sucumbiu a ela e Konoha ainda está sem um novo Hokage, sendo administrada temporariamente pelos seus conselheiros. Suna ainda conta com o Kazekage Gaara e seus irmãos, enquanto a oposição a ele cresce diariamente. Alguns ninjas errantes que não se uniram a Aliança Shinobi, aproveitam esta "paz momentânea" para causar desordem, invadir vilas pequenas, e conquistar poder. E é em meio a este cenário que essa historia se passa.

* * *

15° Principio do Shinobi: Um Shinobi não sente medo, nunca chora, nunca foge. O shinobi é uma ferramenta de batalha, nada mais, como uma kunai, a diferença é quem o está controlando. O Shinobi deve suportar o fardo que lhe colocam e tem como missão de vida servir a sua vila. O Shinobi só é humano depois de ser shinobi, a ele não é permitido nem amar, nem sonhar. Um Shinobi nunca demonstra seus sentimentos, não importa as circunstâncias. Sentimentos são fraquezas, eles nos cegam e nos desviam do sentido do dever_._

~~~~~~X~~~~~~

Um grupo de fortes Shinobis da Vila Oculta do Ar invadiram um pequeno vilarejo entre as Vilas Ocultas de Suna e Konoha, em busca de alguns pergaminhos que ficavam sob proteção de monges em um templo local. Esses pergaminhos continham instruções de poderosos ataques que se caídos em mãos erradas, poderiam causar sérios problemas. E para deter estes ninjas, mais uma vez Suna e Konoha foram requisitadas para trabalhar em conjunto.

O esquadrão de Suna era composto por cinco ninjas e era liderado pela Chefe Jounin, e irmã mais velha do Kazekage, Sabaku No Temari. Enquanto o de Konoha era composto por mais cinco ninjas, entre eles o time Ino-Shika-Cho, e liderado pelo mais novo mestre das sombras e brilhante estrategista Nara Shikamaru.

Ao chegarem no pequeno vilarejo, constataram que os ninjas do Ar já haviam derrotado os monges e estavam em posse do conhecimento contido nos pergaminhos. A única opção restante seria aniquilar esses ninjas, para que as informações não saíssem da vila e fossem usadas para propósitos errados.

Diante da situação, com um belo plano estratégico bolado as pressas por Shikamaru, eles conseguiram derrotar vários ninjas, porém quatro deles ainda restavam, justamente os quatro que se apoderaram do conteúdo dos pergaminhos. Os inimigos eram ninjas fortes, e todos estavam exaustos, feridos e praticamente sem chakra. Ino estava se esforçando ao máximo para ajudar os feridos, mas ela mesma estava esgotada.

Em uma última tentativa de derrotar os inimigos, Shikamaru pediu ajuda a Temari para realizar um ataque combinado. Ambos conheciam muito bem as habilidades e fraquezas um do outro. Haviam lutado lado a lado algumas vezes e seus golpes combinados eram extremamente eficientes.

No campo de batalha, o que Shikamaru conseguia ver eram quatro inimigos a sua frente, Temari a seu lado, e seus colegas agrupados atrás sendo socorridos por Ino. O plano era simples. Capturar os quatro ninjas com sua sombra, e depois Temari lançaria seu jutsu de vento para acabar com eles. O problema desse plano era que ambos estavam quase sem chakra e um erro seria fatal.

Como os ninjas já conheciam a técnica do Nara, e não cairiam duas vezes no mesmo ataque, caberia a Temari distraí-los e se possível agrupá-los na mesma direção para o ataque do ninja das sombras. Era quase sempre assim quando os dois lutavam juntos, ele a cabeça e ela o ataque. Como Temari possuía muito mais chakra que ele, acabava por quase sempre dando o golpe final. E se tudo saísse como o plano, logo estariam voltando para suas vilas com mais uma missão completada.

Bastou um olhar do Nara e Temari sabia que era a hora do ataque.

- Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu! - grita a princesa do vento e logo uma forte seqüência de ventos cortantes, imbuídos de seu chakra, atinge os inimigos lançando-os ao alto em um enorme ciclone, sem que tivessem chance de defesa.

Um a um foram despencando das alturas e caindo com um grande estrondo no chão, e logo os quatro estavam capturados em uma fina linha de sombra.

- Kagemane no jutsu completado com sucesso! - diz o mestre das sombras. E esta é a deixa para o ataque final. Mordendo um dos dedos e passando uma certa quantia de sangue em seu leque, Temari os encara vitoriosa.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu! Kiri kiri Mai!

Sua fuinha Kamatari é invocada e uma forte rajada de vento destrutiva é gerada por sua foice, cortando tudo que esta a sua volta. Quatro corpos jaziam no chão.

- Que missão problemática - reclamou o ninja que a essa altura já estava sentado ao chão completamente exausto.

- E eu mais uma vez livrei sua cara bebe chorão - disse Temari com o costumeiro ar de deboche.

- Feh Problemática.- retrucou o Nara, recebendo como resposta um sorriso. Mas não qualquer sorriso, era o sorriso mais problemático de todos, aquele sorriso aberto, de olhinhos fechados, algo que ele não imaginava possível vir de uma mulher tão fria e ele sabia que era um dos poucos sortudos a vê-lo. Aquele sorriso tinha o poder de paralisá-lo e deixá-lo vulnerável. Desde a primeira vez que o viu, fez surgir um ponto fraco em seu coração, que lentamente se desenvolveu no amor que ele sentia por ela agora, e por causa desse sorriso ela havia ganhado o título de mulher mais problemática de todas.

Infelizmente o sorriso não durara muito dessa vez, logo ela também estava caída devido a quase exaustão de todo seu chakra.

- Oe, você esta bem, mulher? - perguntou o Nara preocupado. - Vou buscar a Ino para dar uma olhada em você.

Apressou-se em buscar ajuda com a não resposta da loira. Ino já havia agrupado os feridos perto a uma encosta a alguns metros dali.

- Ino! Como estão todos?

- Todos estáveis agora, mas precisamos repor energias antes de partirmos. Foi mais difícil do que imaginávamos. Tivemos sorte de termos apenas uma perda - comentou a ninja médica, com um semblante triste.

- Hey Shikamaru, precisamos achar um bom lugar para comer! Estou faminto!

- He he, você realmente pensa com a barriga Chouji, mas você está certo. Vamos nos reagrupar e procurar um lugar para ficar. Amanhã quando estivermos descansados partiremos.

- Não tão de pressa seus vermes! Kekkai Mugen Hoyou! – e uma grande barreira de chakra foi criada aprisionando os ninjas de Suna e Konoha.

Após se recuperar do susto, rapidamente Shikamaru começou a analisar a nova situação e logo percebeu que não era nada boa. Estavam presos em uma barreira que rapidamente absorvia seus chakras. Ele já esteve em uma situação parecida antes, quando lutou contra Jirobo, mas contavam com a ajuda de um byakugan para conseguir identificar o ponto fraco da barreira.

Esta barreira era quadrada e parecia não ter pontos fracos. Esse era então um dos poderes contido nos pergaminhos. Realmente era um combinado de ataque e defesa extremamente eficaz e mais do que nunca deveriam eliminar de uma vez por todas qualquer chance desse poder cair em mãos erradas.

A melhor estratégia no momento era fazer com que todos ficassem parados e gastassem a menor quantidade de energia possível para que pudessem sobreviver ao máximo enquanto bolassem um plano para sair dali.

Foi ai que ele a viu. Temari continuava inconsciente, mas havia ficado do lado de fora da barreira. Ela parecia ser a única chance de conseguirem escapar dessa. Temari teria que matar o ninja criador da barreira para que esta desaparecesse. Mas como? Teria que tentar acordá-la, mas se chamasse a atenção do ninja para ela, o resultado seria trágico.

Mesmo poupando ao máximo as energias, pouco a pouco seus companheiros iam perdendo os sentidos. O tempo estava se esgotando. Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, em uma tentativa desesperada, tentou lançar sua sombra na direção de Temari, mas logo se arrependeu. Não só havia gastado mais chakra, como também havia chamado a atenção do ninja do Ar para ela.

O ninja que ate então estava sentado se recuperando do forte ataque sofrido e observando divertidamente enquanto um a um ia se entregando a morte, lançou um olhar a loira caída a uns metros dele, e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto.

- Hahaha, parece que deixei alguém escapar!

- Deixe ela em paz! - gritou Shikamaru – Ela já esta morta! – disse tentando em vão fazer o ninja perder o interesse na nova presa.

- Morta? Será? Que pena, estava pensando em me divertir um pouco com ela. – provocou o ninja enquanto caminhava a passos lentos em direção a Kunoichi.

- Se você quer vingança, venha lutar comigo! Eu que bolei todo o plano para derrotar vocês! Desfaça essa barreira e me enfrente!

Shikamaru já não estava mais raciocinando direito. Sabia que não teria nenhuma chance contra o ninja do Ar, estava completamente sem chakra e sua visão já estava ficando embaçada, mas precisava de qualquer jeito atraí-lo para ele. Mesmo que significasse sua morte, teria que tentar proteger Temari até o fim.


End file.
